TORPEZAS TONTAS II
by tammyenana89
Summary: Saga Cómica de Crepúsculo. Luna Nueva. La Historia Continúa


**Saga cómica de Crepúsculo. Luna Nueva. La historia Continúa.**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños, y cada vez que me miraba al espejo me veía más vieja; con el pelo blanco y con arrugas en la cara. Cuando me fijaba mejor, acercándome al espejo, veía que tenía la cara como un perro pachón y el resto del cuerpo, lo tenía flácido y colgando.

- ¡Aaaah!- grité ante tal imagen espantosa.

Me escuchó Charlie y hasta todo Forks, asique vino solo mi padre a ver qué pasaba, escuchando sus pisadas y de fondo unos aullidos, sin saber de donde provenían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- dijo mi padre nada más entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Que qué pasa? ¿Es que no me ves? Soy vieja y tengo toda la piel colgando.

- Que va hija, vaya tonterías dices.

- No es ninguna tontería. Me he visto así en el espejo- le dije indicándole el espejo donde me vi.

Charlie cruzó la habitación y con aire pensativo, se quedó mirando al espejo.

- No es un espejo cariño, es el retrato de tu bisabuela- dijo negando con la cabeza, afirmando que cada vez yo estaba peor de la regadera.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí? ¿Y mi espejo?

- Detrás del cuadro- contestó apartando el retrato y poniéndolo detrás del espejo. Después de este incidente, Charlie me regaló una cámara digital y un álbum de fotos.

La mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad más. Por la tarde, me vino a buscar Edward a casa para ver Romeo y Julieta; y después, a su casa con su familia. Seguramente que estuviese andando lento como la otra vez, sino, no entiendo cómo puede llegar quince minutos tarde.

Cuando llegó, por fin, nos pusimos a ver la película. No paraba de comentarme cada frase de la película en el oído. Me gustaba mucho Romeo y Julieta, pero que me coman la oreja con cada párrafo… no podía, asique me dormí. Al rato me desperté y seguía la película puesta. Edward seguía comentando el guión entero; me dio ganas de cortarme las venas. Menos mal que no duró mucho.

Después de ver la película, nos incorporamos y salimos hacia la casa donde vivía todos los Cullen. Llegamos sin ningún peligro, ya me parecía un milagro llegar viva a casa de Edward. Entramos y Alice ya tenía todo preparado. Los vasos, los confetis, las bebidas, la tarta, victoria… ¿Victoria? Me alarmé, pensando cómo podría estar ella en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Me fijé que era ella, pero que estaba devorando la tarta, mi tarta.

- Volveré a por ti. Hoy he venido a por la tarta porque tiene mi sabor preferido, chocolate- me dijo con un tono desafiante en la voz, suponiendo que quería meter miedo, pero no lo consiguió, ya que me lo dijo con toda la boca manchada de chocolate. Después de decir eso, se marchó. Yo suspiré un poco aliviada.

Estuvimos bailando un poco, aunque yo pasé más rato en el suelo. Soy muy torpe. Cuando me cansé, fuimos al momento de darme los regalos. Alice, me pasó una caja mediana tirándola en el aire. Intenté cogerla pero me dio en la cabeza. Dios lo que dolía. Me toqué la cabeza, pues me había dado con la esquina de la caja, y en la mano tenía un poco de sangre. Tuve que salir corriendo hacia mi casa, pues toda la familia se pusieron como locos, sin contar con Carlisle, que llevaba mucho tiempo en estas cosas, y Edward, que prefirió dejarme viva por el amor que siente por mí que por la sed que sentía. Se lo agradecería eternamente. Al rato, por la noche, Edward me vino a ver a mi habitación. Me miró con cuidado la cabeza, y vio que había dejado de sangrar. También la ducha con agua caliente hacia algo.

Pasaron los días y a Edward lo notaba raro, como distante conmigo. Un día me dijo ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. No sé si lo hizo adrede, pero con alguna rama grande, me tropecé y me caí. Cuando se adentró mucho al bosque, se detuvo. Se giró lentamente hacia mi dirección. Parece que se ha vuelto un vampiro lento, madre mía.

- Nos marchamos de Forks- dijo Edward secamente.

- Bueno, tengo que despedirme de Charlie y los de clase- comenté un poco asustada por la idea de irme.

- No Bella. Mi familia y yo- lo dijo con el mismo tono seco y un poco serio.

- Has dicho nos marchamos, y eso me incluye a mí. Tienes que llevarme.

- No quiero que vengas conmigo. Nos marchamos porque Carlisle aparente diez años menos de los que debería. La gente se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. También nos vamos para protegerte de mi mundo.

- Tú eres mi mundo, Edward

- No

- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunté con tono de suplica.

- No.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?

- No. Lo siento por dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos. Pero prométeme una cosa; que no harás ninguna tontería. Yo en cambio te prometo que no me volverás a ver; es como si nunca hubiera existido- comentó fríamente.

- Pues no me lo creo. Me has demostrado que si me amas. Asique, me llevas contigo o me llevas contigo.

- No Bella. No te pongas pesada.

Yo automáticamente me pegué como un koala a su pierna, suplicándole que no me dejara, pero usó su fuerza vampírica para deshacerse de mi abrazo. Me hizo un poco de daño, pero él no se disculpó. Ahí entendí que de verdad no me quería. Él desapareció en el bosque y yo me quedé vagando durante tres días para encontrarlo. Alguien me recogió y me llevó a casa. Lo único que recuerdo, es que quien me traía no se duchaba mucho. El sobaco le olía fatal, lo que hizo que entrara más en mi inconsciencia.

Pasaron los días y los meses, y yo seguía en estado de shock. Me movía automáticamente, pero sin saber qué hacía. Un día decidí quedar con Jessica, ya que mi padre estaba muy preocupado. Fuimos al cine y cuando terminó la película ya era de noche. Paseando vi a unos tipos con motos. Me llamó la atención y fui hacia ellos. Era una cuesta hacia abajo, demasiado empinada. Menos mal que solo me tropecé y no llegué a besar el suelo. Cuando llegué me monté a la moto, y se me apareció la imagen de Edward, diciéndome y suplicándome que bajara. Yo le dije que él no había cumplido su promesa. Arrancó la moto y a los pocos kilómetros, por hacer el caballito, nos caímos de la moto. El reflejo de Edward tenía cara de póker. Ojos y boca abierta por el susto. Yo salí deprisa de allí. Cuando llegué a donde estaba Jessica, ella empezó a echarme la bronca como si fuera mi madre, pero con una voz de pito que no podía con ella. Me daban ganas de llevarla a una fuente y ahogarla ahí, solo hasta que se callara.

Pasaron más días y más meses. Yo me afilié más a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo de la infancia. La pérdida de Edward aun me dolía. Todo era normal hasta que fuimos al cine con Mike Newton, que se puso agresivo con él. Normal, yo también tendría ganas de pegarle un puñetazo con esa cara que tiene, pero hice mi buen papel y agarré a Jacob para frenarle. Cuando le toqué la mano, él estaba ardiendo. Como una estufa humana. Al final no le pegó a Mike, pero se fue bufando.

Yo, a partir de ese día, no supe nada de Jacob. Le llame a todas horas pero nunca se ponía al teléfono. Al estar sola, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y una depresión de caballo. Pasé por un acantilado, cerca de la playa La Push, y decidí arriesgarme. Me tiré y por una ola casi me ahoga, pero alguien me sacó del agua. Me hizo el boca a boca y yo desperté. Si lo hice fue para que no me siguiera besando, ya que no parecía un beso, sino más bien una limpieza bucal. Me llevó en brazos hasta mi casa y reconocí el mismo olor que cuando me sacaron del bosque. Cuando subí la cabeza para ver quién era, vi que era Jacob, y sin camiseta. Me quise morir de lo mal que olía, asique solo me desmayé.

Cuando me quise despertar estaba en mi casa, y al lado mío estaba Alice. ¿Alice? Me abracé a ella y ella se apartó deprisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté triste y alarmada.

- Hueles fatal- contestó arrugando la nariz, dándome cuenta que era un olor insoportable.

Me olí la ropa y era cierto, olía a sudor que tiraba para atrás. Decidí darme una ducha y Alice me lo agradeció. Terminé en diez minutos y volví a bajar al salón.

- Ahora si hueles bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sorprendida y molesta.

- Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

- Si, pero te vi. Tirarte desde el acantilado. Edward vio mi visión y se ha ido a los Vulturis a matarse.

- Pues que lo haga. Él me abandonó- dije molesta.

- Haber, Bella. Entiendo que estés dolida, pero se va a matar por ti. Debes ir, por lo menos para que habléis de este malentendido y que siga su vida- me contestó suplicando. Yo no podía ver así a Alice, y dentro de mí seguía queriendo a Edward, asique decidí ir a salvarlo. Cuando nos montamos en el coche vino Jacob a decirme que no fuera, y me lo dijo varias veces.

- No vayas, te lo suplico.

- No seas pesado Jacob Black. Voy a ir a salvarle y luego ya vendré.

- No le has dicho nada a Charlie.

- Soy mayor de edad; legalmente puedo irme donde quiera. Además, le he dejado una nota en la nevera.

Jacob se marchó sin decir nada y Alice arrancó el coche dirección hacia el aeropuerto. Llegamos a Volterra y era la fiesta de San Marcos. Todos iban de rojo, como la chica del anuncio de la menstruación, solo que le faltaban el confeti. Me dijo Alice que saldría de la puerta de la plaza, donde había una fuente. Fui corriendo entre la multitud, y casi no iba deprisa. Opté por pasar por la fuente. Corrí todo lo que pude y entré en la fuente, pero con mi mala suerte, que tropecé con la puntera en el borde de la fuente y caí de bruces al agua. Me levanté y salí de la fuente como pude, ya que la ropa mojada pesa mucho. Edward estaba ya en la puerta y con la camisa quitada. Estaba avanzando y yo no podía correr mucho más. Pensé en quitarme la ropa, pero decidí mejor que no. Cuando llegué le abracé y él se sobresaltó por notar algo mojado en su cuerpo. Le hice meterse para dentro y me besó.

- Lo siento- dijo tristemente.

- No te preocupes. Ya no te tienes que sentir culpable. Ya ves que estoy viva.

- Me fui porque tuve que hacerlo, para protegerte.

- No me quieres- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- Tuve que mentirte. Fue la peor de las blasfemias que pude pronunciar.

- Es que no tiene sentido que tú me quieras.

Después de estar hablando con los Vulturis y pelearnos un poco, nos marchamos a casa. Me desperté pensando que todo era un sueño, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi la cara angelical de Edward observándome.


End file.
